It Must Just Be Your Southern Charm
by BlueInfinity77
Summary: Hannah is the daughter of a sarcastic doctor at Starfleet. What happens when she meets a young cadet with curly hair, sweet blue eyes and an adorable smile? Will they survive a voyage on Starfleet's newest ship? First book in Star Crossed Lovers series *no profanity *no explicit content I do not own Star Trek or its characters. I only own my OC, Hannah.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. It's five year mission: to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man has gone before. **

Hannah's POV

Today has been rather exciting. I don't think I've ever been so stoked in my life. We're actually gonna go. Yeah sure, I wish it was under a bit better circumstances, but still. We're actually going.

We boarded the small ship about five minutes ago. Dad has disappeared. He doesn't like space… at all. I watched another guy get on and sit two seats down from me. He looks to be about 20 something. He looks like he's had the snot beat out of him. When he sits down, he looks over at me.

"Hey," he greets me.

"Hi," I say back.

"Who are you?" he asks me.

"I'm Hannah," I state. "Who are you?"

"Jim Kirk," he tells me. "Not to bother you exactly, but how old are you?"

"I'm 14," I say.

"Umm," he looks confused. "How exactly…"

"Oh," I almost laugh. "I'm here because…"

I'm stopped by commotion coming from a corner of the ship. I hear a familiar voice yelling, and I start to snicker.

_Poor dad…_

"You need a doctor," I hear one of the crew members say.

"I told you people," I hear a familiar voice snap. "I don't need a doctor. Darn it, I am a doctor."

I turn my head to see the crew member is trying to get my dad back to his seat.

"You need to get back to your seat," she states.

"I had a seat," he say. "In the bathroom with no windows."

"You need to get back to your seat now," she continues to tell him.

"I suffer from aviophobia," he yells. "That means fear of dying in anything that flies!"

"Sir, for your own safety sit down!" She orders. "Or else I'll make you sit down!"

At this point, I am both cringing and laughing. When dad sits down, he glares at me. I continue to snicker.

"Hannah," he says. "Shut it."

James looks over at dad with an inquisitive look.

"I may throw up on ya," dad tells him.

"I think these things are pretty safe," he responds.

"Don't tell that to me kid," dad starts. "One tiny crack in the hull, and our blood boils in 13 seconds. A solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And wait till you're sitting pretty with a  
case of Andorian shingles. See if you're we relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence."

"That's nice, dad," I say.

"Well," Jim tells him. "I hate to break it to you, but Star Fleet operates in space."

"Yeah, well, I got nowhere else to go," he explains. "Ex-wife took that whole darn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones."

"Hey!" I interject.

"Oh yeah," he states. "And her. I've had to fight what felt like half a million custody battles to get this one."

"Love you too, dad."

He just sighs and pulls out a flask of whiskey. He takes a swig and passes it to Jim.

"Jim Kirk," Jim introduces himself.

"McCoy," dad tells him. "Leonard McCoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Hannah's POV 

2 years later… 

We've been at Starfleet for two years. This year, I finally reached the minimum age to apply for Starfleet academy and am now enrolled. Today is the first day of classes. I took a test before receiving my schedule. They wanted to determine what classes I would be required to take and what classes I may not need. They were shocked at how much I knew, therefore, I don't have to take as many prerequisites. They said within a year it's possible that I could be working on a starship.

As I'm walking to class, a boy, who appears to be about my age, catches my eye. I'm pretty sure he's lost. I walk over to him.

"Hey," I say startling him. He turns to look at me and nearly drops all of the books in his hands. His eyes go wide. He looks like a deer in headlights. "Are you alright? You look a little lost."

"Umm, maybe," he says in a Russian accent. "I zhought I knew where I was going, but I zhink may be wrong."

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

He tells me his class. I laugh a little. It's exactly where I'm headed. Our entire schedule almost matches up. Apparently, like me, this guy already knows most of what he's doing. The only difference is I have a medical class later.

"Well," I say. "Since we're going to the same place, I guess I could just take you there."

"Really?" He looks so excited.

"Sure," I respond. "Oh, I'm Hannah McCoy, by the way."

"Pavel Chekov," he introduces himself. "It is wery nice to meet you, Hannah."

"It's nice to meet you too, Pavel," I say. I can't help but noticing we're both smiling widely. We look like little kids.

We chat the whole way to class. I can't help but stare at him as we walk. He has cute, brown, curly hair, sweet green eyes and the most adorable smile.

_Man, he's cute…_

Chekov's POV

I look at the girl I have just met. She is beautiful. She has long, dark brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. If eyes are the windows to the soul… these are the most amazing I've seen.

We stay together for nearly the rest of the day. We stick together in class and especially when we are released for lunch. Several other boys try to talk her into having lunch with them, and who can blame them, she's a knockout. For some reason though, she is insistent on staying with me. We sit down and start up our conversation again.

"So," I ask. "Where are you from?"

"Georgia," She tells me. "My dad and I moved here about 2 years ago. I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say that you aren't from around here."

"No," I laugh in response. "I am from Russia."

"I figured," she says. "Your accent kinda gave you away. I'm sure mine did about the same."

"Maybe just a little," I say smiling at her.

She smiles back at me. Her smile is like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy, gloomy day. It is spectacular. But, like most pretty girls, she doesn't seem to notice.

"What exactly do you plan to do in Starfleet?" I ask her.

"Probably be a medical officer like my dad. I want to be on a starship so badly," she tells me.

"Could I ask why?" I inquire.

"When I was young, I remember looking up at the stars in the Georgia sky. They were so beautiful," she begins. "I've wanted to fly among those stars for years. I want to go on an adventure. I want to see things beyond this planet. Space has called my name for years when I looked up at the stars."

"Your eyes," I say without even thinking.

"Yeah," she responds. "What about them?"

"Oh," I jump. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean… Zhat…"

"No. No," she says in a gentle tone. "Please. It's ok. Just say whatever you were gonna say."

_Oops… um too late to turn back now..._

"Zhey would put any of zhose stars to shame," I tell her almost intoxicated with desire. "Zhey are lovely."

She doesn't respond. Her smile becomes wider. I watch her cheeks turn a strawberry red. She looks down and bites her lip.

"I only tell you zhe truth," I tell her.

"Wow," She says. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure," I say. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Oh course," she responds.

"Why did you turn zhose guys down for lunch?"

"Because I'm eating lunch with you?"

"But why turn down zhose good-looking guys?"

_Why did I just ask that? That sounds so weird..._

"Because they probably just want to eat lunch with me for the very thing you pointed out. You're nice. You actually just want to be a kind friend. That's why. I'd take that over those guys anyway. Besides, who says you're not good-lookin' yourself?"

I open my mouth the speak, but nothing comes out. So, I sit there looking like an idiot. I feel myself blushing.

_Well… this is going well… already embarrassing myself. _

"You alright?" She asks.

"Um… yeah," I say. "Perfectly fine…"

We enjoy the rest of our lunch. Our conversation consists mostly of our stories, what we're doing this weekend and what ships we'd like to be on. We both want to be on the new starship that's being built: the _Enterprise. _

She has her medical training class after lunch, so Hannah and I part ways. I walk to my last class after lunch. I'm kind of sad to see her walk away. I really like her… not just in that way, but as a friend in general. She's very kind. Sure, I have a few friends here, but she is quite different.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bones's POV 

_How exactly did I get stuck teaching a class? This is freaking wonderful. _

Due to me being a senior medical officer, I have been… voluntold… to teach a medical training course for an hour after lunch. I have a million other problems to deal with in Sick Bay, but here I am waiting on my class to come into a classroom. I haven't even looked at my roster yet. Course, I only know like two cadets… and there ain't no way that Jim Kirk is gonna be in a medical class.

I start to watch the cadets trickle in. I don't recognize any of them… until I see a dark haired girl with hazel eyes walk in… fiddling with her uniform of course. She despises the fact that it's a dress, but she's willing to wear it at least.

"Hannah," I say as she passing me.

She jumps and gives me a confused look. She didn't know I was teaching a class, and I didn't know she was in the class.

"Quit messin' with that dress," I tell her.

"Since when are you teaching a class?" She asks.

"Apparently since right now," I tease her a little. "This ought to be fun."

"Oh I'm sure," she says only somewhat sarcastically. She snickering a little. I can tell she thinks this is hilarious. I'm just relieved that I'll have someone that at least somewhat has a clue what their doing.

I instruct the class to take their seats. All of them do so, and I introduce myself. The second "McCoy" leaves my lips, everyone turns to look at Hannah. She gives a nervous smile.

"Yes," I tell them. "That's my youngin'. Now, moving on."

The class goes fairly smoothly. It was pretty much just an introduction today. Any question I asked Hannah typically answered. Only a few others spoke up to answer.

_This could be a very long semester…_

But having Hannah in there will make it easier. Any extra time I get to spend with her is worth it. Plus, she's watched me do my job for years. It also helps that she knows how everything operates in Sick Bay. That'll make the second half of this class much easier. The cadets will shadow a doctor, and I'm fairly certain I can get it to where she'll shadow me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hannah's POV 

Three weeks later...

_Well this is going to be interesting…_

I had no clue dad was teaching a class. He scared me half to death when I saw him in the classroom a couple of weeks ago. This could be great or this could be really bad. I mean, so far it's been good. At least that professor I'll most likely get along with… unlike the one teaching Fractal Calculus. Considering that math skills are used in both medicine and engineering, they wanted me in this class. I understand most of a ships innerworkings, so they've decided if push came to shove on a ship, I could work in engineering if need be. My official job will be a medical officer, but considering that I can do this and that I'm trained in some forms of combat, I can do a pretty wide range of jobs on a ship.

The professor teaching Fractal Calculus is driving me up a wall. His monotone voice makes me insane. He only beliefs in the use of logic when it comes to problem solving. He doesn't seem to understand intuition or heck, flat out using emotion in a real world problem. I mean, this is freaking math and he manages to bring up how raw emotion should never be used in any situation. All that's doing is pulling raw emotion out of me. I swear, I want to pull his stupid pointer ears off. At least I have Pavel in this class with me. I think he's the only thing keeping me sane.

Mr. Spock is currently explaining how on equation relates back to something or other with the engines. I have kinda tuned him out at this point. He explaining how in a situation in which an engine is to fail, you should enter the situation emotionless and level-headed.

_Emotionless? Maybe that's easy for you, but not exactly for us._

"And how exactly do you expect us to just go into a situation like that feeling absolutely nothing," I pipe up.

"Pardon me, Miss McCoy?" he asks.

"I mean, in this situation, your brain has verified to you that you are in imminent danger along with the rest of your crew. So you don't feel any of that whatsoever?" I question. Of course, this isn't exactly a question. I've just had enough of this.

"In a situation, such as the present example, it is best to put aside emotion. If you are focused upon an feeling, such as fear or even live for your crew, then you have become compromised," I replies.

"Seriously?" I snap rather sarcastically. "You really just put aside everything? Maybe that's easy for you, because you're a Vulcan, which I still don't understand how y'all do that. I mean what, you just feel absolutely nothing? No love? No hate? No fear? No hope? Nothing?"

He sighs annoyed. I can tell I've gotten to him.

"Vulcans simply choose to acknowledge emotions differently. We choose not to express them."

"Why? Just easier? Easier not to feel?"

"Possibly. But if you're emotions cloud your judgement, Miss McCoy, then your mission success becomes that much more improbable."

The little debate continues for a while until it becomes an all out argument. The class watches looking back and forth as if they were spectators at a ballgame. This continues until I feel soft skin on my hand. I look over to see that Pavel has lightly placed his hand on mine. I look over into his eyes. Don't ask me why, but I'm instantly calmed. I sigh and relax. He puts the weight of his hand on mine and closes his fingers around it. I see Mr. Spock has noticed this. He smirks, but I don't think it's for the reason I'm thinking. No, he's much more logically minded than that. There's something else.

_What are you seeing?_

I don't have time to ask before class is dismissed. As I leave, I look back to see him staring at Chekov and I. His face, like usual, shows no emotion.

_Ugh! He drives me crazy!_

The rest of the day I think about this. What was he seeing? I eat lunch with Pavel, like I do everyday, go to my medical class after lunch and go home. Dad gets home about 20 minutes after I do. He sees me in my room laid out on my bed.

"What's the matter with you?" He asks.

"I'm gonna go to jail, because I'm going to commit murder," I tell him. "One of my instructors is driving me up a wall."

"Let me guess," he says. "The Vulcan?"

"Yep," I reply. "Of course."

"I figured," I starts. "I mean, youngin', you ain't the spitting image of me in looks, but there's definitely some Leonard McCoy in your attitude."

I smile and laugh. He can't help it, he joins right in. He doesn't laugh much. I swear I'm the only person that ever gets to see it. Few people think my dad ever smiles. They don't know him like I do. Mom was there when I was younger, but in a sense she wasn't. My dad truly raised me. He woke me up in the morning. He made me breakfast. He took me to and from school in our old, rusty truck. After school, I went to work with him. He spent his evenings with me doing pretty much whatever. He tucked me in at night. He was and still is my hero. No one knows him quite like I do.

I remember when he and mom divorced. I remember he and mom fighting day in and day out over who got custody rights of me. I remember court case after court case. I remember going into his room one night to see him crying. When he looked up and saw me, he came over to me and picked me up. He held me in his arms, and we cried into each others' shoulders. I remember the relief that came over me when the judge ruled in his favor. We left for Starfleet the next day.

"Well," he laughs. "I'm not bailing you out of jail if you kill him, so try to avoid that."

"No promises," I tease him.

"Ok," he starts. "Please tell me, and this may sound cheesy, that you made at least one buddy this semester."

"Yeah," I say… What I don't realize is that I sigh while saying it. Dad's eyebrows shoot up.

"Hold it," he nearly jumps. "Would this happen to be a boy?"

"Maaaybeee…" I state quietly.

"Oh," he says. "So it is a boy… Do I get a name?"

"Uh uh," I tell him quickly shaking my head. "For his sake and mine."

Dad just stares at me for a second and rolls his eyes.

"Fine," he states. "But I will find out at some point."

"Good grief."

"I'm your daddy. It's my job."

"Whatever."

"Hey, at least we're not still in Georgia, cause you know if we were he'd have to deal with me and the shotgun."

I roll my eyes. He just laughs.

_Good grief, daddy…_

"Ok, fine," he starts. "I'll leave you alone about it… for now."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hannah's POV 

Saturday has finally come. Hallelujah. I've needed a break. Plus, I know today is going to be awesome. I'm spending the day with Pavel. We don't exactly have a plan laid out, but we don't care. It's just him and me. We've wandered around campus, around the mall, gone to a park outside of campus and now are eating lunch. We're at a restaurant that someone recommended to me a few days ago. It's kind of fast food, but like, fancy fast food. I guess that's how you could put it.

The waitress comes around to get our order. She looks at both of us several times. It kind of awkward. I'm not entirely sure what's happening. She's a kind eyes woman probably about my dad's age. She walks away after getting our order, and I turn to Pavel.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" he questions.

"Well," I start. "She was looking at us like… well, I don't know. It was just kinda weird."

"I don't zhink she meant anything," I assures me. "It's ok."

I sigh.

"I'm sure you're right," I agree.

We continue our conversation until she comes back. She stares at us weirdly again. When she begins to walk away, I find out why.

"You are an adorable couple," she says as she walks away.

"Oh we're-" I start, but she's gone before I can continue.

I look back at Pavel. We're both blushing. He's bright red, and I know I look like a strawberry. I bite my lips. I can feel my heart beating in my chest like it might explode. We both look away from each other and start to eat. I can tell neither one of us knows quite what to say since we don't say much until we leave.

We leave and walk through campus. We chat about, well, really just anything. We tease each other, tell stories and laugh until we almost cry. I'm not paying attention to where I'm going and almost run into a post. Luckily, Pavel pulls me out of the way right before I walk into it. As my head turns, I notice two people in Starfleet uniforms. One of the uniforms is from medbay.

_Oh no…_

Before I can even tell Pavel what's going on, I rush us out of sight.

"What is going on?" he asks.

"Ummm…" I respond. "Nothing. It's good. It's just… uh…"

"Hannah…" Pavel says.

"Ok, fine," I give in. "It's my dad."

"What about your dad?" he asks me.

"Umm," I try to think of the way I want to explain this. "I'm assuming you've never met a southern daddy with a daughter."

"No, I have not."

"Well, they are to be feared. Especially by any guy they see their daughter with."

"Ok…"

"We're just gonna avoid him at all costs."

"Ok… I trust you."

"Great. Ok, lets go."

So I look around from where we're hiding. I still see dad, but I think I can get around him. We slowly move in amongst a crowd of people and slip around him. I think we're free when he turns around and stares right at me. I signal to Pavel to go on.

"Why?" he questions.

"Just trust me," I say. "I'll meet up with you in a few minutes. Just wait for me around the corner on the next block."

He doesn't question. He just nods and walks off. I turn and walk over to dad and Jim.

"Mini-Bones!" Jim greets me. He gave me that nickname years ago. I still roll my eyes when he calls me that.

"What're you doing?" he asks me.

"Ah, nothing," I say trying to sound nonchalant. "Just walking around. I didn't want to be inside all day, so…"

"Uh huh…" he says sounding a little unconvinced. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, that was just a guy that was lost. He needed to know how to get to a building, and I told him how to get there."

"Mmm hmm. Ok then… Well, I'm off to medbay to deal with a small problem. Jim, I guess I'll see you later. Hannah, I'll see you at home."

With that, he walks away. Jim looks at me and raises his eyebrows. He smirks at me.

"Guy you were giving directions to…" he starts. "Likely story. My guess is that's the fella that I think you like."

"Umm no," I say nervously. "No. No. He just needed directions. That's all."

"Uh huh," Jim doesn't sound convinced. "I can tell when you're lying. So, what's his name? I promise I won't tell Bones."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Well, um, his name is Pavel Chekov. He's in most of my classes. I met him on the first day of classes because he was lost. Since then we've stuck together. He's nice and sweet. You can't tell dad about this. You can't!"

"I won't. But be honest, you totally like him."

"No comment."

"Ha! I was right! Mini-Bones has a crush."

"Shut up, Jim Kirk. Shut up."

"Ok. Well go on. Go get your man!"

I roll my eyes at him.

"Ugh! He's not 'my man!'"

"Sure he's not. Go on," he says as he waves me on.

"Go away," I reply as I run off towards Pavel. I hear Jim laughing as I run. I finally turn the corner and am face to face with Pavel.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Oh," I reply. "I'm fine."

"Good," he says smiling. With that, we walk off and continue moving around campus. We spend the rest of the day just talking. I honestly say it is one of the best days I've ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Pavel's POV 

Three months later…

Hannah's birthday is in a week… and so is the academy formal… on the same day. We haven't really come up with a plan. I'm walking to my first class when I hear Hannah walk up beside me.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," she responds.

"So," I ask. "Um, are you going to zhe formal next week?"

"I don't know," she tells me. She then turns and looks me in the eye and smiles. "I guess it just depends on if the right person asks me to go."

"Yeah…" I reply not at all getting what she's saying.

"Are you?"

"Maybe."

Our conversation continues until we get to class. We are early, so Hannah heads to the bathroom before class gets started. I sit there thinking for a few minutes until the thought hits me.

_OH YOU IDIOT!_

I dash out into the hallway as fast as my feet will carry me. I look for Hannah as if my life depends on it, because it feels like it does honestly. I feel my heart stop when I finally see her. I didn't think about this when I was running out here. I'm so nervous… no, no… that's a major understatement. I'm completely terrified.

I walk over to Hannah. My heart feels like it might jump out of my chest. My palms are sweating. My breath catches. She looks over to me and laughs slightly.

"I promise I was coming back," she teases. "I wasn't gonna leave you."

"I… I know…" I say trying to make my words work. "Hannah… would you... Would you like…"

My words don't seem to fit together. My tongue feels confused. My mouth goes dry. I feel my eyes darting everywhere. Then, I feel a pair of soft-skinned hands pressed on my cheeks. They lift my face until I'm staring at Hannah.

"Hey," she starts softly. "What's going on? You're acting like someone's out to kill you… Hold it," her voice completely changes. "Is someone out to get you? If so I'll kill them. I swear-"

"Hannah," I laugh. "No one is out to get me. It's just… Would you like to go to the formal with me?"

"Pavel Chekov," she says and my heart flutters as she says my name. "I would love to go to the formal with you," she smiles. "See, painless."

"You knew exactly what I was doing, didn't you?"

She lets out a small laugh and tries to conceal a smile.

"Maybe…"

She smiles widely at me. This is mostly to taunt me. She then walks back to class completely unfazed.

_That is so not fair…_

One week later…

This week has been insane. I've been freaking out. I've had at least four mental breakdowns. I have a suit. It's decent looking… I think… I hope.

Hannah and I are meeting outside the building where our Fractal Calculus class is. I've been standing here for about 15 minutes. I was so nervous about being late that I accidentally showed up 20 minutes early. I look up and feel my breath catch.

I see her walking towards me and she is absolutely beautiful. She wears a long, flowing blue dress with a single sleeve like a sash over her shoulder. Has dark brown hair is down in gorgeous curls. She has on makeup even though I told her she never needed it. Her lipstick is red and her eyelids a medium blue matching her dress. I feel like my legs may not hold me as she grows closer. She is the most amazing thing I've seen in my life. She is breathtaking.

I long… I long for her. I long to hold her in my arms and never let her go. I long to look into her soft, hazel eyes and tell her exactly how I feel. I long… to press her red lips to mine. I long for her to be mine and no one else's.

"Hey," she greets me softly.

"He-hello…" This is already going well.

"You look sharp."

"You look… beautiful."

I notice her cheeks have turned a rosy red. She smiles and looks down at her feet. When she looks back up at me, I swear I might faint. Her eyes… they are as stunning as the day I first saw them.

I lift my arm, which she accepts. She wraps her hands around my arm and we walk to the formal. There are so many people. I feel her move closer to me. She's looking around thinking the same thing. We walk side by side through the crowd. Both of us feeling as awkward as we are. After most everyone has entered, Captain Pike steps up and greets us all. The Admiral speaks as well, but you can tell the cadets like Pike better. He's typically the one that actually talks to the cadets.

After he is finished, since I know that Hannah is most always hungry, we go over to a buffet table and get something to eat. We sit at a table that is away from the crowd. It's just me and her. We talk for a while after we're finished eating. The room is very loud so we are almost awkwardly close trying to hear each other.

I look at the crowded room for a moment. I notice that another cadet probably in his twenties is staring at us. He has light brown hair pushed off to one side and blue eyes. He smiles as he looks at Hannah and I. I tap her and motion my head in his direction. He sees him and rolls her eyes. She, somewhat aggravatedly, motions for him to come sit with us.

"Hello, Mini-Bones," he greets her.

"Jim," I says. "When are you gonna give that nickname up?"

"Um," he laughs. "Probably never."

She rolls her eyes once again. He smirks.

"So who is this fine young man?" he almost teases her.

"I'm Pavel Chekov, sir," I tell him. I can tell that for a moment he is taken aback by my accent.

"Ok, Pavel," he says. "I'm James T. Kirk," he turns to Hannah. "Nice by the way."

For the third time, she rolls her eyes. Then her eyes go wide.

"Oh dear gosh," she starts. "Please tell me dad's not here."

"He's not. You really think that Leonard 'Bones' McCoy is gonna want to have anything to do with this?"

"Um, no. Not really. Who did you con into coming with you?"

"Ouch. Hurtful. I didn't con anyone. But trust me, I'll have someone by the end of this."

He raises his eyebrows and smirks as he walks away. Hannah just shakes her head. She turns to me and bursts out laughing.

"I'm sorry about him," he tells him in between giggles. "He's a friend of my dad's and a friend of mine if I'm being honest. He's… well, he's James freaking Tiberius Kirk. There ain't exactly another way to put it."

As we're laughing, the whole mood in the room changes. The music changes to a slow song and couples being to move to the dance floor. I raise up and extend my hand out to Hannah.

"Might I have zhis dance?" I ask her. She smiles and take my hand. We walk to the edge of the dance floor and face each other. I place my hand gently on her waist as she places hers on my shoulder. We sway back and forth ever so slowly. We move as if we were one being. I stare into her beautiful hazel eyes. I feel as if they are consuming me. We stay like this until I can hold back no longer. I pull my head down and press my lips to hers. I feel both adrenaline and peace surge through me. When we pull away from each other, I see her smile and blush. She sighs and moves closer to me, laying her head on my chest as we sway.

I look up to see Jim. He's smiling excitedly. He applauds silently and gives me a thumbs up.

"Atta boy!" He mouths to me. I start to laugh. I can tell Hannah feels the kick rising and falling of my chest as I do. She turns her head to see Jim.

"No…. no, no, no, no, no, no!" she says frantically.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Don't tell dad," I hear her whisper as she mouths to Jim. He just gives her a thumbs up. She sighs out of relief.

"Why are you so afraid of your dad finding out?" I question.

"Because he's my dad. Any guy I've brought for him to meet has been threatened with some form of weapon. I just… I'm scared that he'll scare you off or something."

"Nothing in this world could scare me away from you…" I look down into her eyes as she stares back into mine. "Happy birthday."

She lays her head back on my chest. We don't think about her dad. We don't think about Jim. We don't think about anything else besides here and now…

Bones's POV

I wait at home for Hannah to come back. I put a candle in a piece of cake I have on a plate on the counter. It's my little girl's birthday. She's seventeen. I annoyed her by singing this morning.

_She can't be 17…_

I know I aggravate her a little, but I mean, that's out of my job. To me, there's no way she can be 17. I can't see her as this grown up young woman. To me, she's still a little girl. She's the little girl that asked me a thousand questions. She's the little girl who was always so excited to tell me the adventures of her day. She's the little girl that ran to me when she was scared. She's the little girl I held when she cried. She's still my little girl.

I look out of the window to see if she's coming. She's suppose to be home in a few minutes. I'm not sure why I worry. She's typically home on time, and I mean, when she's not she has a good reason. I look out to see her and another person. I can't see the other person due to shadows. All I know… is it's a guy. They appear to be talking and then… she kisses him…

_She's kissing him!_

I can't decide if I want to go down there and slug him… or if I'm just going to leave it alone and let her explain. Eventually, logic prevails, and I go and sit down at the seat near the door. A few minutes later, I hear the clicking of her high heels coming down the hallway. The door opens, and Hannah enters.

"So," I start. "Who is he?"

Every ounce of color leaves her face, and her eyes go wide. She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I've never seen her this nervous over a boy. Not even the first boyfriend. Something is different.

"Are you gonna tell me who he is?" I ask her.

She looks down. She doesn't say anything. I know this one is different, and I don't think it's bad. I have a gut feeling… It's actually… it's scary because… because… something about it feels right.

Going against the dad voice inside me, I don't press anymore. I give her the piece of cake with the candle which she blows out. We forget about the boy as we eat, and everything seems normal. But still, why is she so determined to hide him from me?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hannah's POV

Four months later…

So the last four months have been interesting, but they've also been amazing. If you couldn't tell, Pavel and I are officially a thing. Keeping dad away from him has been a challenge. Dad can't figure out why, and I think Pavel thinks I'm crazy. Luckily, he's very understanding about it. I'm just so scared that dad will run him off. I mean, I've brought guys to him before, but Pavel… Pavel's different.

There has been some buzz around campus since yesterday. Apparently, Jim beat the Kobayashi Maru test. No one beats that test. At first, I thought it was just a joke or prank or something, but dad said it wasn't a joke. But, he said he did something to the test.

We've been called into assembly. No one quite knows why. I'm standing beside Pavel in the assembly hall waiting to finally start. They announce we're starting and call forth…

_Jim?!_

It's about the Kobayashi Maru. Someone claims he cheated. Jim asks to face his accuser… I could've told you who that would be before this whole thing even started. Sure enough, Commander Spock steps forward. He presents his case. Jim starts to argue. I know Spock doesn't feel emotions or whatever, but I think he's enjoying getting in Jim's last nerve.

The meeting comes to a halt, however, when it's announced that there's a distress call from Vulcan. I don't have to see Spock's face to know he has to be worried. That's his home planet. The main fleet is out… so that means…

"Oh my gosh!" I whisper excitedly in Pavel's ear. "They're putting us on starships!"

We're quickly sent off to the hanger where they will announce our assignments. Pavel and I stand beside each other hand in hand. Both of us nearly bouncing with excitement. They start to list off names, I feel myself hold my breath as they reach his.

"Chekov," the lady says. "_USS Enterprise_."

He smiles widely at me. I hug his neck and kiss his cheek. I barely notice that they've reached my name.

"McCoy. _USS Enterprise._"

It takes all I have not to scream. We're both going to be in the _Enterprise_! I'm so excited I can barely contain it. I kiss my boyfriend's lip excitedly. He takes a moment to realize what just happens when we're dismissed, and I take his hand and drag him towards the transport. We reach the transport and get on. When we can finally see the starships, I tug on Pavel and bring him closer to the window.

"Wow," we both say in unison. His blue eyes are wide, and I know mine are too. The _Enterprise _is incredible.

We finally reach the ship and have to part ways. He'll be on the bridge. Most of the time, I'll be in Medbay. I kiss him once again before leaving.

"Good luck, Ensign Chekov," I say to him smiling.

"Good luck, Dr. McCoy," he replies.

"I'm not sure I'm actually a doctor-"

"Whatewer, go wizh it."

I laugh as I walk away. I feel us jump into warp. I walk into Medbay… and straight into none other than Dr. Leonard McCoy who appears... to practically be carrying Jim. I've shadowed him the last few months so this should work well. I mean, plus, he is my dad so. Of course, this was not the start I was hoping for, but he's used to me running into him.

"Take his other arm," he says not even missing a beat. I do as he says and take his other arm.

"The heck?" I start to ask.

"Long story."

"Ok. What did you try to assassinate him or something?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. No. I injected him with a vaccine so he'd get symptoms so I could get him on here."

"Alrighty then…"

"Miss McCoy," the intercom says. "Come to the bridge. I need a Medbay update."

"Go on," dad says motioning me towards the door.

With that, I walk out of Medbay towards the bridge.

Pavel's POV

"Russian, whiz kid, what's your name?" Captain Pike asks me. "Chanko? Cherpov?"

"Ensign Chekov," I say. "Pavel Andreievich, sir."

"Ok. Chekov, Pavel Andreievich," he starts. "Begin ship-wide mission broadcast."

"Yes, sir. Happy to," I respond turning to the computer. "Ensign authorization code: 9-5-wictor-wictor-2."

"Authorization code not recognized," the computer states.

"Ensign authorization code: 9-5… wictor… wictor-2."

"Authorization code not recognized."

"Ugh!"

"Ensign authorization code," I hear a familiar female voice behind me say. "9-5-victor-victor-2."

The computer accepts this code, and I turn around to see Hannah smiling widely.

"Zhank you," I say in a bit of a monotone voice. I'm slightly agitated that I couldn't do it.

"You're welcome," she says with a smiling. I know she's taunting me a little bit, but I can't be mad at her… she's too adorable.

"Captain Pike," I hear a familiar monotone voice say. I turn to see Commander Spock walking towards Hannah and I. "Might I introduce Miss Hannah McCoy and Mr. Pavel Chekov. They are two of the most intelligent students I've ever met. They are indeed the most capable team I've ever seen. You cannot have one without the other. They will not disappoint you."

"Well," Pike replies. "I'm excited to see what they can do. I'm glad you recommended them for the _Enterprise_."

_Wait, Commander Spock recommended us?_

"Chekov," Pike says to me. "Broadcast."

"Yes sir," I reply. While broadcasting, I can't help but think about what Spock said. We're a team… The words "you can't have one without the other" ring through my head. I don't have much time to think before I have chaos start running through the door. Mr. Kirk runs through followed by Lieutenant Uhura and... Dr. McCoy…

_Oh boy…_

I feel my heart start to beat faster. Hannah has walked back to Medbay. I almost wait on Dr. McCoy to walk over and rip out my throat or something. Luckily, he isn't paying attention to me. He is yelling at Jim who is yelling at Captain Pike and Spock who are both yelling back at them. Apparently this lightning storm… is an attack. Captain Pike orders the shields up as we drop out of warp… into complete destruction…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pavel's POV

There are bits of starships and many other types of debris. We turn and dodge to avoid it. Then, we see the biggest ship I've ever seen. The ship shoots at us, and I feel the _Enterprise_ shakes. Seconds later, Lieutenant Uhura turns around quickly to Pike.

"Captain," Uhura states. "We're being hailed."

On the screen appears a Romulan.

"Hello," is all he says.

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike. To whom am I speaking?"

"Hi Christopher. I'm Nero."

"You've just declared war against the Federation. Withdraw, I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location."

"I do not speak for the empire. We stand apart… As does your Vulcan crew member. Isn't that right, Spock?"

Everyone's' heads turn towards Commander Spock. He looks as confused as the rest of us.

"Pardon me," Spock says. "I do not believe that you and I are acquainted."

"No," Nero states. "We're not. Not yet. Spock, there's something I would like you to see," he then turns his attention back to Captain Pike. "Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all."

I look back at Pike. This man will kill him, but he also won't hesitate to kill us. This is not good…

"He'll kill you," Kirk says. "You know that."

"Your survival is unlikely," Spock agrees

"Captain we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over to the ship is a mistake."

"I, too, agree. You should rethink your strategy."

"I understand that," Pike states. "I need officers who've been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat."

"I've had training, sir," Mr. Sulu speaks up.

"Come with me. Kirk, you, too. You're not supposed to be here anyway. Chekov, you have the conn."

"Aye-aye, Captain," I reply.

WIth that, they walk to the elevator. As I watch the door close, I get this horrible feeling. I have no idea that it will only get worse…

Hannah's POV

I'm running down the hallway to find out who's hurt and who's not. I watch Captain Pike walk by me with Kirk, Spock and Sulu. He stops and turns back to me.

"McCoy," he addresses me.

"Yes, sir," I say.

"I've been told you've had combat training."

"Sort of. I can fight and take care of myself just fine. I don't know if the training I've had is exactly regulation, and it certainly isn't advanced."

"That's good enough. Come with me."

I don't question. I just follow him.

"Allow me to catch you up," Captain Pike says. "A Romulan ship has just attacked us. Without transporters, we can't beam you off the ship, which means we can't assist Vulcan, we can't do our job. Mr. Kirk, Mr. Sulu, Engineer Olson and Miss McCoy will space-jump from the shuttle. You will land on that machine they've lowered into the atmosphere that's scrambling our gear. You'll get inside, you'll disable it you'll beam back to the ship."

"Hold up!" I can exclaim before we continue. "We're doing what?! My dad will freak-"

"Miss McCoy," Pike says. "I need someone with decent combat skills."

"This'll be fun Mini-Bones," Jim tells me putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Mr. Spock, I'm leaving you in command of the _Enterprise_. Once we have transport capability and communications back up, you'll contact Starfleet and report what the heck's going on here. And if all else fails, fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentian system. Kirk, I'm promoting you to first officer."

"What?" Jim exclaims.

"Captain?" Spock interjects. "Please, I apologize, the complexities of human pranks escape me."

"It's not a prank, Spock. And I'm not the Captain, you are. Let's go," he then turns to Jim. "And Kirk, take of her."

We follow Pike and put on suits before we get on the shuttle. I'm nervous, but I'm also more excited than I've ever been… well, actually that's a lie. I've felt more adrenaline one time in my life… with my Pavel. We get ready to drop with my heart about to beat out of my chest…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Pavel's POV

Spock walks back on the bridge. He looks at Dr. McCoy and then looks to us.

"We are sending a four man team down onto the drill to disable it," he tells us.

"Wait," Dr. McCoy says. "Pike only left with two other men. Who else is going with him?"

"Engineer Olson…" Spock begins. "And Miss McCoy."

"MY DAUGHTER?!" he screams. "YOU'RE SENDING MY DAUGHTER DOWN THERE?!"

I feel my breath catch. They're sending her down there… She could die… Before anyone can do anything, though, we get the signal that the team has been launched. I look back to see Dr. McCoy's eyes are wide and both his hands covering his mouth.

"Away team is entering zhe atmosphere, sir," I say trying to prevent my voice from breaking. I'm so scared for her. "20,000 meters."

We listen to their breaths and watch them on the screen falling through the atmosphere. Dr. McCoy is completely pale. He looks like he may get sick.

"Approaching zhe platform at 5,800 meters," I say.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_," we hear. "Distance to target 5,000 meters."

"4,600 meters from zhe platform."

"4,500 meters to target," Mr. Sulu says over the coms.

"4,000 meters."

"3,000 meters."

"2,000 meters," Hannah and Sulu say at the same time. "Pulling chute."

Sulu pulls his shoot closely followed by Kirk and Hannah. Olson however does not.

"2,000 meters!"

"Come on! Pull your shoot Olson!"

"Not yet! Not yet! 1,500 meters!"

"Olson, open your chute!"

"Olson. Pull your chute!"  
"1,000 meters!"

He finally pulls his shoot, but it's too late. We hear his shoot pulled, and he screams. I hear McCoy gasp.

"O-Olson is gone, sir," I state.

We hear the rest of the team have rough landings. We hear grunts and groans. I hear Hannah give a few scared breaths followed by a sigh of relief.

"Kirk and Ha- McCoy have landed, sir," I report.

Spock nods at me.

"We're ok," she says in a breathy nervous voice. "We're ok."

I hear Dr. McCoy sigh as well. His hand is resting on his chest like he might have a heart attack.

"Boys!" Hannah yells. "We got company!"

We soon hear what sounds like fight. I hear yelling, punches and the clashing of swords. I hear the slice of a sword and hear Hannah scream. My breath catches, and it feels like my heart stops.

"Hannah!" McCoy yells. "Are you ok?!"

We hear a punch landed and a grunt.

"Yeah," we hear her say. "I'm good."

We hear the fights come to an end. We hear blasters being fired, and the drill goes offline.

"The jamming signal's gone. Transport abilities reestablished," Lieutenant Uhura reports.

"Transporter control reengaged, sir," I tell Spock.

"Chekov run gravitational sensors. I want to know what they're doing ot the planet," Spock orders.

"Aye Commander. Captain. Sorry. Captain."

"Kirk to _Enterprise_. They just launched something in the planet through the hole just drilled. Do you copy _Enterprise_?"

The charts and sensors start going crazy. Everything begins to beep and blair.

"Captain," I say. "Gravitational sensors are off zhe scale. If my calculations are correct, zhey're creating a singularity. That will… consume the planet."

"They're creating a black hole at the center of Vulcan?"

"Yes, sir."

"How long does the planet have?"

"Minutes, sir. Minutes."

_My girlfriend is standing on a collapsing planet…_

Captain Spock gets up, orders Lieutenant Uhura to give a planet wide evacuation signal and walks to the elevator. He is going to evacuate the high council. They hold the planet's culture. His parents are also a part of the council.

"Chekov!" He says. "You have the conn."

"Aye," I tell him as I turn back to my station. "Ay-ay-ay…"

"Kirk to _Enterprise_!" We hear. "Beam us out of here!"

While someone from engineering attempts to beam them up… I hear Hannah scream. She and Sulu have been knocked off the platform, and her shoot tore. Kirk goes after them, and his shoot tears as well.

"HANNAH!" McCoy yells falling to his knees. I see tears roll down his face. His breathing become quick and shallow as he struggles for breath. He is on his hands and knees as if he's praying. "Please! NO!"

I feel my heart stop. Tears roll down my cheeks. Then, it occurs to me…

_I CAN BEAM THEM UP!_

"I can do zhat. I can do zhat! Take the conn!"

"Aye, sir."

I run to the transporter dodging people.

"Move, move, move, move, move! I can do zhat! I can do zhat!"

I run into the transport control.

"Move, move, move, move, move! Quick, give me manual control! I can lock on!"

"Beam us up! _Enterprise_, where are you?" Kirk yells through the coms.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on!"

"Now, now, now! Do it now! Now, now, now, now!"

"Pavel!" I hear Hannah yell.

"Okay, okay, okay! Hold on! Hold on! Compensating for gravitational pull and… GOTCHA!"

They land on the platform, and I jump up. I can't control myself. I run and pick up Hannah and pull her to my chest. I hold her as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"I zhought…" I say holding back tears. "I zhought I was going to lose you."

I'm here.," she tells me bringing her face so that she is looking into my eyes. "I'm right here."

She pecks my lips and lays her head back on my shoulder. I turn my eyes to Kirk and Sulu who are both smiling. Spock enters as we get off the pad.

"Clear the pad," he says. "I'm beaming to the surface."

"The surface of what?" Kirk exclaims. "What, are you going down there? Spock you can't!"

"Energize," Spock commands as if he never heard him. With that, the transporter turns on, and he beams to the planet's surface.

I gently hand Hannah off the Kirk, who puts his arm around her. He looks at me and nods. We have a mutual understanding. He knows how much she means to me, and I know how much she means to him. He's like an uncle to her. Maybe not the most responsible uncle, but that's ok. He's her friend.

"Hannah!" I hear coming from down the hallway. "Hannah!"

McCoy comes running through the door. He rushes to Hannah and embraces her. He holds her with shaking hands. He's completely sobbing now. One arm he has wrapped around her under her arms and his other hand holds the back of her head. Her head is laid on the front of his shoulder. He kisses her head several times.

"Oh, baby girl," he says frantically in tears. "I thought I lost you. Oh, my baby girl."

He lays his head on top of hers and gently strokes her hair. I still hear his breaths catching. They're both shaken. I'm shaken as well. Like him, I thought I'd lost her. I look around to see tears painting the faces of the crew members around watching the scene. Tears paint my own face as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Hannah's POV

I just nearly died. There's no easy way to put that. If Pavel hadn't been able to beam us up… I wouldn't be standing here now. I hold onto dad as I held onto Pavel. I feared I would never see either of them again.

Now, seeing Spock lose his mom… His mom meant everything to him. He was as close to her as I am to my dad. I can't even imagine. We may have our differences, but now, I can't help but mourn with him.

Dad and I are now on the bridge. He dealt with my wound in Medbay earlier. One of the Romulans caught me in the shoulder with his sword. He looked at the wound with a fury I'd never seen. He looked like he could've killed someone. Of course, the guy that did it is already dead so… I'm all stitched up now, so everything's good. It still feels… well, it hurts like nobody's business, but dad gave me a painkiller so it's dulled some.

The painkiller is making me slightly drowsy, so my sweet Pavel has let me steal his seat. Luckily, dad just thinks he's being a gentleman. He hasn't quite put two and two together. He, Spock and Jin are trying to figure out exactly what's going on and what to do about the fact that Nero is heading straight for earth. I have to laugh at Jim sitting in the captain's chair. Spock doesn't like it one bit. Jim has pointed out that every Federation planet is most likely in danger. Pavel wants to know by they didn't destroy us, and dad wants to know where the heck the Romulans got that type of fire power. And Spock is suggesting that…

"Such technology," Spock explains. "Could theoretically be used to manipulated to create a tunnel through space time."

"Darn it man," dad says. "I'm a doctor not a physicist. Are you actually suggesting they're from the future?"

_Woah, hold up… time travel? Can this day get any weirder?_

"If you eliminate the impossible," Spock tells him. "Whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

"How poetic."

"Good Lordy," I say putting my face in my hands. "There are things that can time travel now. This is exactly what we needed."

Spock explains that Nero has created an alternate reality. Our lives have changed. Our destinies have changed. This continues. The debate becomes more and more heated. I see where this is going.

_Oh this is bad…_

Spock, Jim and dad finally start just yelling at each other in general. Finally, Jim loses it.

"Security," Spock orders. "Escort him out."

Two men in red shirts come up beside Jim and take his arms. He tries to push them off, but Spock comes up behind him and uses the Vulcan Death Grip. Jim falls flat to the floor. Whilst I should be worried for him, I can't help but stare in amazement at what just happened. I've been trying to figure out the Vulcan Death Grip for about two years and have continually failed miserably. This was probably to the benefit of my dad… who I tested it on… Let's just save, it didn't end too well any of the million times I tried it.

"Get him off this ship," Spock tells the two men. Soon, Jim Kirk is loaded into an escape pod and left on the nearest planet.

Bones's POV

Jim has been marooned on a planet. There are time traveling Romulans. I almost lost my daughter. This day can't go downhill any farther. Of course, Hannah decided a few minutes ago to test that theory when the pain meds full effect kicked in, and she passed out in the young Russian Ensign's chair. She was lucky he caught her before she fell out for the chair and hit the floor. He was kind enough to carry her back to Medbay. The meds will hopefully wear off soon.

Spock has asked to see me on the bridge, so I leave the Russian kid in Medbay with her while I go and talk to Spock. He said he will let me know if she wakes up or if anything else happens.

"You wanted to see me," I address Spock.

"Yes," he replies. "Doctor, I am aware that James Kirk is a friend of yours. I recognize that supporting me as you did must've been difficult."

"Is that a thank you?"

"I am simply acknowledging your difficulties."

"Permission to speak freely."

"I welcome it."

"Do you? Ok then. Are you out of your Vulcan mind? Are you making the logical choice sending Kirk away? Probably, but the right one? Ya know, back home, we got a saying: If you're gonna ride in the Kentucky Derby, you don't leave your prized stallion."

"Curious, as a stallion must first be broken before it can reach its full potential."

"Don't patronize me. I've nearly lost everything today. My daughter nearly died earlier today due to all of this. I know you don't understand emotions, but trust me, you don't want to push the limits of an overwhelmed southern daddy."

"Understood, Doctor, but as you may notice, I have lost almost everything today. I intend to assist in the effort to reestablish communications with Starfleet. However, if crew morale is better served by my roaming the halls weeping, I will gladly defer to your medical expertise. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Green-blooded goblin," I mumble under my breath as I walk away.

I walk back to Medbay. I stand back for a moment before walking over to Hannah and the Russian ensign, Chekov. She starts to stir finally. I watch him lean forward and talk to her. I believe she asks him about three times where she's at. He's answers her… three times. He laughs a little. I can't say much though, I'm laughing too. Her awareness will return in about 15 minutes.

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov," I say as I clasp my hand on his shoulder. He jumps, and I swear he's gonna go through the ceiling. His eyes are huge when he looks at me.

_Poor kid. Must've spooked him. _

"You're… You… You're welcome," he finally spits out.

"Go back to the bridge," I hear a whispering voice say. I look down to see it's Hannah.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Go back to the bridge."

"Umm I'd prefer to stay here to make sure you're alright. I must've given you too strong of a dose. I didn't expect it to hit you this hard. And why exactly do you want me to go to the bridge?"

She smiles. She looks up at me with eyes glazed over.

"They need a voice of reason up there," she says groggily.

I laugh a little. I can't help but smile. I'm the voice of reason… What has this universe come to?

"I'll be fine. Go to the bridge."

"Ok. Fine. We're going to the bridge. Stay here. Get some rest. Nurse Chapel is gonna look after you. You shouldn't pass out again… I hope."

Chekov and I walk back up to the bridge. We aren't there long before he gets an alert about an unauthorized access to a water turbine.

"Captain Spock," Chekov announces. "Detecting unauthorized access to Water Turbine Control Board."

"Bring up the video," Spock tells him.

Chekov does as he's told. The video is pulled up… and it shows none other than James T. Kirk… of course. Spock walks over got the captain's chair and turns on coms.

"Security secure the engineering deck. We have intruders in Turbine Section 3. Set phasers to stun."

A few minutes later, Jim and another fellow, soaked from head to toe, are brought to the bridge. Spock orders them to tell him how they beamed aboard the ship while we were moving at warp. Jim doesn't answers and tells the other man not to answer as well. Spock starts to become aggravated, but he just keeps egging him on. That is until he finally snaps. Spock king's at Jim. His fist catches him in the face. He throws him against the control board and places his hand around his neck. I'm scared he's going to kill him…

"Spock!" Spock's father yells.

Spock releases Jim. His breathing is heavy. He walks away from him.

"Doctor," he says to me. "I am no longer fit for duty. I relinquish my command due to the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log."

He then walks to the elevator. No one says anything. There is silence for a few moments.

"I like this ship!" the man who is soaking wet says. "You know it's exciting!"

"Well, congratulations Jim," I state to my friend. "Now we've got no captain and no gosh darn first officer to replace him."

"Yeah we do," he replies.

"What?"

"Pike made him first officer," Sulu tells me.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

_Captain James Tiberius Kirk… Oh dear…_

"Thanks for the support," Jim responds.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing… Captain," Uhura says as she walks by his chair.

"So do I," he tells her. He then turns on a ship wide broadcast. "Attention crew of the _Enterprise_, this is James Kirk. Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting captain. I know you're all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes. Either we're going down, or they are. Kirk out."

We soon give the man I now know as Mr. Scott or Scotty some dry clothes and a towel. He changes and quickly returns back to the bridge. We work on exactly what to do about Nero. There is a lot of arguing back and forth until Chekov speaks up.

"Captain Kirk!" he tries to get Jim's attention. "Captain Kirk!"

"Yes, Mr. Chekov," Jim says to him. "What is it?"

"Based on the Narada's course from Wulcan, I have projected zhat Nero will travel past Saturn. Like you said, we need to stay inwisible to Nero, or he'll destroy us. If Mr. Scott can get us to warp factor 4, and if we drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moon, say Titan, the magnetic distortion from the planet's rings will make us inwisible to Nero's sensors. From zhere, as long as zhe drill is not actuated, we can beam aboard zhe enemy's ship."

"Aye," Scotty starts. "That might work."

"Wait a minute kid," I say. "How old are you?"

"Sewenteen, sir," he states.

"Oh, oh good he's… seventeen."

_Wait a minute…_

"How old are you again?" I ask looking at him little closer.

"Se… wen… teen… sir," he tells me very nervously. I watch as he slowly starts to back away.

_Oh how the puzzle pieces come together…_

Jim stands somewhat in between Chekov and I. He turns his head back to him and nods slowly. Chekov nods nervously in return. I look around Jim at the boy.

"We will speak later," I say to him.

I then turn to Jim. I know my eyes probably look like that of the devil. I know I'm somewhat mad. She didn't tell me, and he was right in front of my face the whole time.

"You knew this whole darn time, didn't you?" I ask Jim slightly aggravated.

"I did," he admits. "But I promised her I wouldn't tell you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Doctor," I hear Spock say as he comes back into the bridge. "Mr. Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry. If Mr. Sulu is able to maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship, stela back the black hole device and if possible bring back Captain Pike."

"I won't allow you to do that, Mr. Spock," Jim tells him.

"Romulans And Vulcans share a common ancestory. Our cultural similarities will make us easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device. Also, my mother was human, making earth the only home I have left."

"Then in coming with you."

"I would cite regulation, but I know that you will simply ignore it."

"See, we are getting to know each other."

With that, Jim and Spock are off…

Chekov's POV

_I am so dead…_

I can feel Dr. McCoy staring at the back of my head. His eyes feel like lasers burning through my brain. Now I truly understand what Hannah was trying to save me from.

We lift the ship behind Titan. We're in position. Kirk and have been beamed aboard the Narada. Now, we wait.

Of course, while we're waiting, I feel a hand clasp my shoulder. I turn around to what might as well be the grim reaper coming to kill me. Dr. McCoy stands with his hand on my shoulder.

"Come here, kid," he says to me. "We need to talk."

I feel like I'm going to be sick. My stomach starts to turn in knots. My heartbeat becomes exponentially faster. My palms start to sweat.

"I'm not gonna shoot you," he tells me. "Now, come on."

I don't argue with him. I get up and follow him. I look back at Mr. Sulu who mouths, "Good luck." McCoy takes me to Medbay and motions me to a seat. He proceeds to sit in the sit in front of me. I feel myself gulp.

"So you're him?" he asks. "You're the guy that Hannah has been insistent on hiding from me for months."

"Y-Yes sir," I respond rather quietly.

"Pavel Chekov," he states my name. "Navigator ensign. Seventeen years old. Fairly smart from what I can gather. Nicely built. Good health. Pretty exception for a guy your age. Do I have this right so far?"

"I… I guess so."

"So I ask you this question, Mr. Chekov… What does my daughter see in you?"

"I'm not sure sir."

"Well, let's ask another question. What do you see in her?"

"Zhat is an endless list," I say more confidently. "She is kind. She's intelligent. She helped me when I needed it. She chose to become friends with me when many others look down on me because I was young. She not afraid of anything. She faces danger head on,a dn I think she's completely awesome. But she's also caring and kind. She would put the needs of others before her own needs nay day of the week. She chose me… over so many other guys that can offer so much more than me…"

Dr. McCoy sits back in his chair. He studies me for a moment. He looks as if he is contemplating what I have said. Then, he gives me a small smile and nods his head.

"I understand now," he states.

"What do you understand?..." I ask nervously.

"I've never seen Hannah this nervous about any boy, not even the first," he explains. "She's nervous, because you are different, Mr. Chekov, and I can tell you're just as nervous about this. My Hannah is different from most girls if you haven't noticed," he laughs when he says this. "She a bit rough and tumble… gets that from me. A lot of the guys didn't like that either in Georgia or in Starfleet. But you… you have accepted her for her with open arms. That makes you different."

I don't even know where to start to respond to this. This man, who I've only ever known as the grumpy doctor or the guy that would kill me cause his daughter is my girlfriend, just… I don't even know how to describe what just happened. I'm in complete shock. I just sit there with my mouth hanging wide open.

"Let me let you in on a little secret," he tells me. "Hannah is emotion driven. I know because I am. She feels everything even if she doesn't show it. I do the same thing. I'm sure I scared you to death, but that's because this is my daughter. She is everything I have. I like you, kid. I do. I think you're good for her, and I think she's good for you."

"Zhank you sir," I say almost stumbling over my words.

"But just remember," he starts as he gets up. "You hurt her… I do indeed know a million and two ways to make you disappear."

"Of course."

With that, he leaves and goes back to the bridge. I'm left with both relief and complete and total shock. I let out a sigh of relief.

_That went much better than expected…_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Bones's POV

We won. The Narada was destroyed. We weren't sucked into a black hole. Earth won't be destroyed by Nero.

We are currently about to make our way back towards earth. I am standing on the bridge. I look over to see Hannah somewhat walking somewhat stumbling onto the bridge. Kirk just waves his hand to her to give her the green light to come on the bridge. She leans against one of the walls. She's still fiddling with her blue dress. I roll my eyes.

_Yep, that's my child…_

I walk over to her. She's more aware of what's going on, but I can tell her world is still slightly fuzzy. She looks up at me with her eyes slightly groggy. I look back at her and laugh slightly.

"You made a good choice," I tell her.

"With what?" She asks confused.

"With Mr. Chekov," I continue.

"Yeah. Yeah. With Pavel," she says. She hasn't entirely registered what I've just said. A few seconds later, her eyes go wide and her head pops up. Her awareness just returned real quick. She looks at me with huge, scared eyes.

"I didn't kill him."

She lets out a sigh of relief.

"How did you find out?"

"Well, when I thought about it, I'm surprised I didn't put it together before now."

"Yeah…"

She bites her lip and looks down at the ground. Then, she lifts her head and looks at Chekov. She smiles when she looks at him.

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"I do."

Sometimes, I hate when she's right. There is a small part of me that doesn't like this, but that's just because she's my baby, and I don't want to let her go. Then, there's another part of me. I feel this relief. I feel relief knowing that she's got someone she loves and who loves her back. She has chosen one that is legitimately real.

I put my arm around Hannah and pull her to me. She leans her weight into me. Kirk smiles at us. I look down at my Hannah to see her groggy eyes watching as we warp towards earth.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hannah's POV

We stand in assembly with anxious excitement. This is actually going to happen. I'm standing between dad and Pavel with my hand resting in my boyfriend's. They look at each other and smile. They nod their heads to one another in mutual agreement and look back at what's happening.

Kirk has just relieved Captain Pike of his duties. He is now the captain of the _USS Enterprise_. We applaud in excitement for our captain. Dad, Pavel and I look at each other, preparing for the adventure we are about to embark on.

A few days later…

"Maneuvering thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir," Mr. Sulu states.

"Weapon systems and shields on standby," Pavel announces.

"Sock control reports ready, Captain," Uhura tells Captain James T. Kirk as he steps on the bridge of the _USS Enterprise_.

"Bones," Jim says walking over to dad. "Buckle up."

Dad just groans and rolls his eyes. He doesn't like space, and Jim plans to tease him about it for the rest of his life. I'm standing beside him trying to hold back a laugh.

"Shut it, Hannah," he tells me. Of course, he can't help but smile when he says it.

Jim moves over to the captain's chair, and activates the coms.

"Scotty," he asks. "How're we doing?"

"Dilithium chamber's at maximum, Captain," Scotty replies. He then yells at something in the distance. "Get down!"

"Mr. Sulu," Jim orders. "Prepare to engage thrusters."

The doors to the elevator open, and Spock steps out.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain," he asks Kirk.

"Permission granted."

Spock begins to walk towards Jim.

"As you have yet to select a first officer, respectfully I would like to submit my candidacy. Should you desire I can provide character references."

"It would be my honor, Commander."

Jim turns to Sulu.

"Mr. Sulu, maneuvering thrusters."

"Thrusters on standby."

"Take is out."

"Aye-aye, Captain."

With that, Mr. Sulu turns the ship, and send us into warp… into our next adventure.


End file.
